


A Witch and a Prince: an unusual fairy-tale

by Creweemmaeec11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blushing, Fluff, Happy Ending, King Thomas Sanders, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Secrets, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Wingfic, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creweemmaeec11/pseuds/Creweemmaeec11
Summary: Virgil, a socially awkward, anxious witch gets roped into going with his dads to a ball at the royal palace. What he didn't expect was to end up catching the Prince's attention, or for the prince to catch *his* attention in return.But what happens when prince Roman finds out Virgil is not only a witch, but one with powers he struggles to control.Oh yeah, he also has 2 huge *WINGS!?!* Virgil didn't think there was any way this was going to end well.Fairytales seem to have a way of having happy endings. NO SMUT OTHER THEN A KISSA vague spinoff of Cinderella**This is the first-ever fic I got the courage to post so please be nice. next chapter will be up tomorrow!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 36
Kudos: 150





	1. A ball to remember

"Vergeeee!, come on itll be fun" Parton cheered.

"How on earth would a party at the royal castle be fun!?" Virgil argued.

"Virgil, being the royal wizard, my family and I were invited to the party, that includes you," Logan said as he glanced over his book.

"What if my magic acts up? Or worse-" he made a flapping wing motion with each hand.

"if that's your only concern, I can help with that" logan replied

"I just don't know why you want me to go? I hate crowds, and loud noises, and socializing!"

"If you go I'll let you come with me the next time I make the journey to the witches district, you can get those magic earbuds you've been bugging me about" Logan offered. Virgil immediately shot up "and you can make sure my magic stays hidden the whole time? And my wings?"

"Certainly" Logan replied.

"Okok, fine deal"

"Hurray! I'm so excited!" Patton cheered happily

  
Roman looked himself over in the mirror and smiled. His father, king Thomas, was hosting this party to aid the prince in finding a suitor, not that Roman was in any particular rush. He dusted off his shoulders, which dawned golden shoulder pads. Suddenly he heard his father call that the party was beginning. This would be fun.

  
"This necklace will absorb your magical energy throughout the night, so it will stop anything from being seen. However it has a limit and will fall off if it hits its limit, so don't try to use magic or do anything that would cause your emotions, and thus your magic, to surge" his dad, logan, explained to him. Virgil nodded, tieing the large crystal around his neck and tucking it into his hoodie. Unlike his parents, who were dressed up, Virgil simply wore his patchwork hoodie and ripped black jeans.

"I still don't know why you want to hide your magic," Patton said quietly "magic is accepted in this kingdom"

"Not by everyone, especially other kingdoms, and who knows how far some of these people will be coming from?" Virgil countered

"I guess...."

"Even I will have to be on guard tonight," logan said, straightening his tie. "Better safe than sorry"

"I guess your right" patron conceited, "let's still go have fun!"

The carriage slowly pulled up to the castle and Virgil's jaw dropped. The place was HUGE. So many lights and people filled his vision. All 3 of them got out and were guided into the crowded ballroom. Virgil stuck to his dad's like a leach for the first hour, until a guard tapped logan on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper something. Logan nodded, turning back to Virgil and relinking his arm with Patton.

"The guard just let me know that all the royal workers and their partners have been requested to join the king for some kind of special gathering to discuss relations with the neighbouring kingdoms. So we're going go have to leave you here for a little while Virgil"

"What!?" Virgil panicked "your gonna leave me all alone?"

"Calm down Virgil, you don't want to fill your necklace" logan responded in a hushed tone.

"I'm sure we won't be too long sweetie" Patton reassured him "you'll be fine, well be back before you know it"

Virgil took a deep breath "o-okay" he said, as he watched his dads follow the guard out of the room. Virgil looked around, immediately feeling his anxiety rise. There were so many people, EVERYWHERE. Finally, Virgil laid eyes on a large door that lead outside. Quickly shuffling through the crowd, Virgil made his way out to the garden, which was completely empty.

He took a deep breath and relaxed, watching the moon reflect on the pond as he walked toward the edge of the water. He sat down on the grass, in front of a stone bench and reached to pick up a small frog that was sat on the edge. Perks of being a witch, animals love you. The frog looked at him but didn't seem to mind being picked up.

  
Finally roman managed to break free of the crowd to step outside for a breath of air. Despite how much he loved parties and attention, the crowd of desperate suitors from other kingdoms was becoming overwhelming. He glanced out to the lake, finally noticing he wasn't actually alone out here like he originally thought.

Quietly he crept closer, looking at the figure. He recognized the man, as he had caught a few glances of him in the ballroom.

"Not enjoying the party?"

The sudden voice made Virgil jump, causing the frog to leap off his hand into the water. He turned to see a man in very expensive looking clothing looking down at him with a smile. The man looked familiar, but he couldn't place who it was.

"um, what?" Virgil stuttered, unsure what to say.

Roman smiled "what are you doing out here? Are you not enjoying the party?"

Virgil jumped up "oh I'm so sorry am I not allowed out here I"

"Nono" Roman cut him off "you're perfectly fine, don't worry"

"Oh okay" Virgil sighed a bit "I'm just not much of a party person..." he shrugged.

"But parties are incredible!" Roman gasped, dramatically clutching his chest, causing Virgil to snicker. Roman was almost immediately addicted to that sound.

"Too many people, I'm not much of a social person..." Virgil replied sheepishly.

"I suppose they can get a bit overwhelming at times" Roman agreed. Taking a seat on the bench and Patting the spot next to him. Vigil hesitantly sat on the edge of the bench, looking at the pond. This person seemed pretty okay he thought, allowing himself to relax.

"Based on the outfit I can assume you don't attend parties too often?"  
Virgil would have been offended if not for the overly teasing tone and the smirk on the man's face. He smirked

"I'm sorry my comfy clothes aren't up to your standards princey" Virgil teased back.

"Princey?" Roman giggled

"Sorry I never got your name," Virgil said shyly.

"Wait," roman said shocked "you- you don't know who I am?"

"Um.. no... sorry..." Virgil muttered, embarrassed.

Roman smiled "I like princey" he said. Virgil smiled.

"If you don't like parties why did you come?" Roman questioned

"My dad is a royal worker" Virgil replied. "Plus, the food is alright" he joked  
Roman laughed before an idea hit him. 

"if you enjoy the food, I have access to the special exclusive desserts"

"Oh yeah?" Virgil questioned.

"Yeah! Come on hot topic, follow me!" Roman said as he stood up.  
Virgil glanced around. Could he trust this man?

"I promise, I don't bite" roman smiled, extending his gloved hand. "If your uncomfortable at any point, you can leave, promise"

Virgil nodded and took his hand. He was led over to a large open doorway toward the end of the garden. It was guarded by two guards, who smiled as they approached, and even bowed when they were close enough. Virgil instinctively hid a bit behind the man but felt reassured the guards obviously knew this man. After going through a few twisting corridors and climbing quite a few stairs, they finally arrived at 2 large doors.

"Here we are!" The man announced, throwing open the door to reveal a large fancy bedroom. Sure enough, there was a table full of desserts in the center of it.

"Whoa," Virgil muttered, looking around. Roman chuckled at the cute look of awe on his face.

"Told you!" Roman said with a big smile "help yourself" he said as he walked over and picked up a cookie, taking a bite. He glanced back to see the man still looking around in shock. He chuckled "your awe is adorable"  
Virgil snapped to look at the man, blushing.

"A-are you sure we're allowed in here princey?" Virgil asked cautiously as he approached the table.

"Well, given that it is MY room I would certainly hope so" Roman laughed.

"W-wait, your room?" Virgil asked, picking up a cookie and biting it. This was DELICIOUS.

"Benefits of being the prince" he winked.

Virgil nearly spit out his cookie, causing roman to laugh.

"W-wait your-"

"Prince roman, at your service" he replied with a smirk and small bow  
Virgil dropped his cookie. He was talking to the prince!?! And he hadn't recognized him!

"I am so sorry your highness I-" Virgil rambled before Roman cut him off.

"Shh, please, call me princey" he replied with a smile, handing Virgil the cookie he had dropped.

Virgil nodded.

"Hey hot topic, If you liked the view of the garden down below, you should see the balcony," The prince said as he walked over and pushed the balcony door open.

Virgil gasped at the view of the garden and adjacent forest.

They continued chatting and flirting for a while ending up sitting next to each other on the edge of Roman's bed.

Roman glanced over at Virgil in a way that made his heart race before he suddenly cupped his cheek. He hesitated for a moment, but since Virgil didn't pull away, he went for it. They kissed gently, Virgil kissing back completely intoxicated by the man in front of him when suddenly Virgil felt electricity in his veins. All of this emotion-NO his magic!  
Suddenly Virgil pulled away and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked with a frown.

Panic. Virgil could feel the necklace's ability fading, causing his panic to worsen. HE KISSED THE PRINCE!! WHAT WAS HE THINKING? There's no way this could ever work! He was the prince for crying out loud!

"I-i'm sorry" Virgil stuttered, backing up when the prince reached out for him.

"For what? What's wrong?" Roman asked as he stood up, confused.

Virgil looked around frantically when he suddenly felt the necklace break and fall off, hearing it hit the floor. He didn't have a choice.

"I-I have to go, I'm sorry," Virgil replied, suddenly sprinting to the balcony.

"Wait!" Roman called after him. Completly shocked when the man JUMPED OFF THE BALCONY. Roman ran to the rail, even more, shocked when a large black blur shot up past him, knocking him back onto the ground. He looked up just in time to see the man he loved take off into the night with two huge pitch-black wings, quickly out of sight due to the darkness.


	2. Wings of Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wasn't sure what he expected to do the day after he kissed the prince and ran off, but hearing the prince was still looking for them wasn't on the list.

Virgil had never flown so fast in his life, even semi crash landing in the grass next to his house on the outskirts of the kingdom.

He clutched his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. What had he done!? He kissed the prince and ran away! What was he thinking!?!

He stumbled inside, finally catching his breath as he closed the door and leaned back on it.

"Are you alright kiddo?" Patton's concerned voice came from the kitchen. 

Virgil's eyes shot open, looking at logan and Patton sitting in the kitchen.

"What?" Virgil replied, still gathering his bearings.

"Where were you, Virgil?" Logan deadpanned.

"Wait" Virgil replied, "what time is it?"

"Almost 2 am Virgil" logan replied "the party ended at 1"

"We looked everywhere for you! When we couldn't find you we thought you may have taken a carriage home. But you weren't here, you had me so worried!" Patton cried as he ran over, crashing into Virgil with a tight hug.

"I'm sorry! I- I just went for a midnight fly I didn't realize it was so late!"

"A fly... right after the party, without telling us?" Logan replied, raising an eyebrow. 

"Okay, I got overwhelmed by the crowd and had a panic attack and had to leave so I didn't break the necklace. "

"Where is the necklace?"

Suddenly Virgil remembered he had dropped it. Damn it. He reached into his pocket to act like he was looking for it "dang it, it must have fallen out of my pocket in the air"

"So how did we get home before you did?" Logan asked. Something wasn't adding up.

"I stopped at my spot on the mountain for a while, I lost track of time" Virgil replied "look I'm home and I'm fine? Can I please go to bed? I'm exhausted"

"Yes, of course, you can!" Patton replied before Logan could, guiding Virgil off to his room.

Virgil collapsed in bed, finally willing away his wings, which disappeared in a snap of feathers. His mind raced and replayed the events if the night.

_*This wasn't a big deal, he probably kisses tons of boys_ Virgil told himself

_he will have forgotten Virgil even existed by tomorrow morning*_

That thought admittedly hurt Virgil a bit, but he pushed it down, eventually managing to fall asleep.

The next morning Virgil walked into the kitchen where Logan was reading the morning paper , sat at his usual spot at the kitchen table while he sipped his coffee, and Patton was making pancakes in the kitchen while humming contently.

"Goodmorning!" Patton smiled 

"Morning popstar"

Virgil took a pancake, sitting down across from his dad. "Anything interesting in the paper?" Virgil asked.

"Yes actually" logan replied "apparently the prince is looking for a suitor he was involved with last night that ran away before the prince could get his name"

Suddenly, Virgil's heart was in his stomach, he had completely forgotten about the night before.

"Apparently they even kissed!" Patton said excitedly.

"Yes, seems strange to flee after kissing the prince without leaving your name at least" logan replied.

"Yeah, hopefully, the two lovebirds can reconnect"

"I don't know, it's a big kingdom" Virgil replied, trying to stay calm. luckily neither of his dads seemed to pick up on the internal panic attack he was currently having.

"Well apparently the suitor's father is one of the royal workers" logan replied "the paper also says the suitor dropped a necklace the prince hopes to return"

Virgil's emotions were getting the better of him. He was screwed. The prince was looking for him!

However, it wasn't until supper that night when Virgil came back from the mountain he could tell something was off. He had been working on his large garden of herbs, spices and other ingredients he grew for logan's potion brewing, Patton's cooking, and also to sell at the Magic market whenever he went. He was surprisingly good at it, despite the fact that his Hogwarts refused to grow, everything else in his garden flourished. Patton had suggested he tried singing to it to help it grow, but that was _not_ going to happen.

Before he even got into the house there was a strange weight to the air around him. He walked in to see his dad and his papa in the kitchen waiting for him. His dad glanced up from the paper eying him as he approached.

"Um, what did I do this time?" Virgil asked trying to lighten the strangely tense mood.

"Why didn't you tell us you were involved with the prince last night?" Logan asked immediately. 

"I, what?" Virgil sputtered, struggling to find words.

Logan let out a sigh, sitting up, taking off his glasses, and setting the paper on the table.

"The prince released a physical description of his suitor, and it was pretty damming Virgil"

Virgil's heart was pounding so loud he could hear it in his own ears. He just stared at his dad for a minute, unable to speak or even sort through his own thoughts.

"I-"

"You kissed the prince!" Patton cheered happily, finally unable to contain it.

"It was an accident! We were caught up in the moment and I wasn't thinking straight and-"

"Wait" Patton cut off his ramblings "do you not like him back?"

"Of course I do!" Virgil replied, turning red at the confession. "I-i mean, he's nice and all, but he's the _prince_ "

"So?" Patton asked confused.

"If it's just the social status gap you're concerned about-" logan began before Virgil cut him off.

"It's more than that! He had no idea I was a witch when we kissed! Let alone a _freak_ of a witch who can't control his powers- oh! And sprouts _wings_!!!"

"You are not a freak!" Patton replied in his stern dad tone.

"Is he still unaware of your powers?" Logan asked

"I'm...not sure. All the emotions of the kiss and following panic I could feel the necklace giving out, I apologized and ran for my life, or well, flew..."

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yeah... I lept off the balcony, it was the quickest exit! I'm not sure if he actually managed to see the wings or not with how dark it was"

"Well, he has to know your not normal, considering you weren't on the pavement below the balcony after jumping" Logan contemplated. "He also has the necklace, which is pretty damning evidence"

"And he is still perusing you," Patton said, giving Virgil a reassuring smile.

"I-I guess, I still don't know..."

"Well not to alarm you" Logan began "but I suggest you figure out your feelings quickly, as the prince will be here later tonight"

"WHAT!?!" Both patron and Virgil cried in unison, one of excitement, the other of horror.

"Why is he coming here!?!" Virgil cried

"Well assuming he made the connection about the magic, the prince asked me directly if I knew who you were. I couldn't exactly lie to the prince's face"

Suddenly two huge black wings erupted into existence, slamming into a nearby shelf and knocking some things off an adjacent table. This was a clear sign of how much Virgil was panicking.

Both his dads jumped in shock, one of which ran to take care of the mess while the other ran to take care of the child. But it was too late, Virgil had already spun around and run out the back door. His dads glanced at each other, unsure of what to do.

The prince was uncharacteristically nervous as he brushed his hair in the mirror. What if Virgil told him off or got angry that he still pursued him after he ran off? After seeing the man fly away, he had remained practically paralyzed on the floor of his room, completely stunned at what he had just witnessed. The only feeling he felt more than shocked, however, was the desire to see him again.

After finding the necklace on the floor of his bedroom, it was pretty easy for Roman to guess that the royal wizard may know who it was. He was shocked to find out that the man he had kissed had actually been Logans, son. The wizard seemed surprised after the prince gave him a description of who he was looking for, which meant Virgil must not have told his parents about what happened. That hurt the prince a little, was he hoping to forget last night ever happened? After learning Virgil's name from Logan, Roman asked if it would be alright for him to come see him this evening, to which the wizard agreed. 

But now that he was getting ready to go, he was starting to wonder whether this was the right thing to do. His father had warned him that, while he had no problem with roman dating non-royalty, that they may feel pressured into the relationship due to Romans' social standing. He had been so excited at the idea of seeing the other, but he worried about making Virgil feel like a cornered animal. He didn't get any more time to think about it however as his escort knocked on his door. 

It was about an hour later when there was a knock on the door. Patton ran to open it.

"Hello, your highness! Please come in!" Patton said with a smile, opening the door for the prince and a royal guard.

"Hello! Patton.... right?" Roman asked with a smile.

"Yep! that's me!" Patton replied cheerfully.

"Hey, logan" roman smiled at the side coming out of the kitchen.

"Your majesty" Logan replied with a bow, causing Roman to laugh.

"Logan please how many times must I tell you there's no need to be so formal" Roman chuckled.

Logan smiled "thank you, and thank you for making the trip here tonight, unfortunately, Virgil isn't here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"he panicked when he heard you were coming and ran away again..." Patton replied quietly

"Oh... does he really not like me that much?"

"No no!" Patton yelped "he does like you! He told me himself! he just gets anxious easily, and he's very overwhelmed by the whole 'prince' thing"

"Oh, I see" roman replied, smiling inwardly that Virgil did like him back. "So then, now what?"

"Well, we know where Virgil is" logan replied, looking over at Patton, who nodded "but you'll need a little magic to see the entrance"

"He's in a little grove up the mountain behind the house" patron explained "it's his little getaway spot, but he hid the entrance with a spell"

"Oh, I see..." roman replied

"I can cast a spell to allow you to see it if you'd like" Logan offered.

"Yes! Please do!" Roman said with a smile.

"Your highnesses is this wise?" The royal guard asked.

"Of course, logan is the royal wizard, they can be trusted"

"Your majesty it may be best if you go to the grotto on your own, so you won't scare him away again..." Patton commented

Roman nodded, turning and instructing his guard to stand guard outside the front door. when roman turned around, he was caught off guard by a handful of dust blown into his face. He blinked for a couple of seconds, his vision clearing so he could see logan standing in front of him.

"You should be able to see a faint blue line on the ground in front of you" Logan explained, "simply follow it along the path behind the house and it will take you straight to him."

"Alright! Thankyou logan!" The prince replied with a smile, heading out the back door and starting down the dirt path into the forest. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the other man once he found him but he was excited to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twooo!!!!! Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this so far, your comments and kudos turned me into a complete flustered mess yesterday. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! The third chapter will be up tomorrow!
> 
> Also, I decided to start actually using my tumblr, so feel free to check it out! <3 there isn't much yet, but hopefully there will be soon! https://creweemmaeec11.tumblr.com/


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman confronts Virgil in his grotto and talks about the night before, Then Virgil has a very flustering conversation with his dads

The prince followed the faint line down the trail, listening to the birds chirping. He followed as the line turned from the path through the trees and in between two large boulders. He emerged on the other side to see a beautiful large area surrounded by large rock walls or cliff faces.

Virgil was, to put it simply. Panicking. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he ran out of the house but knew he couldn't avoid it forever, as much as he wished he could. Maybe he could sleep out here tonight and then send Logan with a letter or something? Was that a cowardly thing to do? He paced around the large fire in the firepit he had made, wings twitching nervously.

He glanced over to one of his many gardens, wondering if he should try to get some weeding done to calm himself. Nah, he felt like carving today.

He picked up a suitable piece of wood he had already cut up and separated from the firewood, pulling out his knife and a pencil to draw the rough outline. He decided on a large flat cross-section from the tree trunk. The near perfectly circular trunk slice made a perfect canvas as he began to sketch on its surface, sitting down on a large fallen log.

As the prince took a few steps into the grotto, he easily saw the smoke from a fire close by. After stepping through a few trees, his eyes landed on the other, and his breath hitched.  _ wings!! _ The prince remembered the blur of them, but seeing them now, they were truly stunning. It seems the witch in question was too caught up in whatever he was doing and hadn't heard the prince through the trees.

"You know for a man with such a breathtakingly unique appearance, your a surprisingly hard man to track down," Roman said with a smile as he appeared on the other side of the clearing.

Virgil gasped, jumping in surprise as his eyes darted up to meet the prince. "P-prince Roman" he stuttered, eyes wide in shock.

"Awww what happened to my endearing nickname?" Roman pouted, and Virgil couldn't help the small blush in response to the cute face in front of him. He swallowed, a small smile on his face. "...Princey" Virgil smiled more seeing the prince's face light up.

"Virgil right?" Roman asked as If he didn't know, leaning against a tree casually. He was really struggling to keep his eyes focused on the man, and not letting them drift to the two pitch-black appendages behind him.

Virgil simply nodded, trying to ignore the blush and the butterflies he felt hearing the prince say his name. "I Uhm, I'm sorry for running, or well-, flying away on your last night... I kinda panicked...."

"Its quite alright" Roman replied with a brilliant smile. "I uh, I don't mean to push so you don't have to answer if your uncomfortable but if you don't mind me asking was there anything, in particular, you were panicking about?" Roman really didn't want to pry, but he wanted to know if there was anything he could ease the others worry about.

"I uh- well" Virgil began, a little shocked that the prince was asking, he spread his wings slightly, before gesturing with them, as if to say 'these'. 

"You didn't know about the whole witch thing and I mean, your royalty, I'm-.... well I'm nothing so after the Uhm... yea... I panicked and usually, that causes my magic to go haywire. Luckily I had the necklace Logan gave me to help control it, but the fear of it giving out only made me panic more"

"Oh speaking of which!" Roman said after the other was done "here's your necklace" he reached into his pocket, pulling it up and walking over to the other to hand it to them.

"Oh, thank you" Virgil replied as he took it, stuffing it into his pocket.

"I'm not sure if this is too forward," Roman said as he leaned back against a tree next to the other "but I for one think your wings are gorgeous"

He couldn't help but relish in the colour that overtook Virgils face as the witch's brain seemed to stop working.

"I- what- really?" He replied, his tone a mix of shocked and suspicious.

The prince nodded "Yes! They are stunning! They are dark like raven feathers, yet shimmer this soft purple colour. And they are huge! And they look so soft! You look like a literal real-life angel" he didn't feel as guilty for being so forward that time, the witch had  _ asked _ after all.

Virgil at this point swore he was probably a tomato. "I, uh, wow, t-thank you"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, as they watched the flames in the fire dance.

"I really do like you Virgil" the prince stated like a fact as he broke the silence. "I don't want you to feel pressured into something just because I'm the prince, however. If you don't share the same feelings I will understand"

But Virgil was already shaking his head. "No no it's not that, I Uhm, I do like you" he blushed at his words but continued, "that's not the reason I keep panicking. Its, well, your a prince, and I'm no one, but more than that, I'm a witch and even though it's really nice that your cool with it, especially the wings, not everyone will be. So many other kingdoms still ban them, and many people even here still discriminate against us. Can you imagine the uproar that would happen if the prince and future king got with a witch? Not only that but a freak of one, with uncontrollable powers and a huge pair of wings? It's just, it's a bad idea. You can do so,  _ so _ much better, and save yourself all the hassle and headache I would inevitably cause you and the kingdom. I mean, it's really sweet that you still found me and everything but....."

"Okay, well, I don't care if your a royal or not, that doesn't make any difference to me. Sure some other royal family's may look down on it, but not ours, we never have. My father's mother was a palace servant for example" Roman replied "furthermore, despite knowing that some people might disagree, I hope to get more people to see how truly wonderful witches are, including other kingdoms. My goal will be to look after every citizen and that includes both the magical and the mundane. I won't tolerate discrimination, regardless of whether my partner is a witch or not."

"I don't know I-just- I feel like there are so many bad things that could happen. It's a bad idea...."

Roman nodded, giving a soft hum as he thought. Before giving a defeated sigh.

"I'll tell you what," he said, before crouching in front of the witch. 

"I could stand here all night and assure you your fears are unfounded, and anything that did happen, we would work through together. I don't want to pressure it or force you though." He continued, taking Virgil's hand in his own gloves one gently, fighting a smile at the blush the action gave the witch. 

"So how about this, there's another ball tomorrow. Your more than welcome to come in case you change your mind, which I really and truly hope you do. Though just in case..." he said before pausing, pulling one of his various rings from his hand, slipping it onto Virgil's finger smoothly. 

"You at least have something to remember me by," the prince said with a smile, before standing and taking a few steps back.

"I'd love to stay and continue to chat, but I have to get back to your place before my escort becomes worried." The prince continued, turning to take a few steps before turning back a last time. "I hope you have a wonderful night Virgil, thank you for talking with me, and I really do hope I'll see you at the ball tomorrow night"

With that, the prince turned and walked out of the grotto back towards the witch's house.

Virgil simply sat, completely frozen as his brain malfunctioned and watched the other go. What had just happened? Was he dreaming?

He reached down and felt the ring on his finger with the opposite hand.

Nope, it was real. But now that left Virgil with a very hard choice. Did he go to the ball tomorrow?

Virgil continued to work on his carving to give his hands something to do while his thoughts raced. It was about an hour later he finally began to head down the mountain. This was going to be interesting.

When Virgil opened the back door, he was immediately greeted by two pairs of eyes, who seemed to have been restlessly waiting for him to come back. 

Before he could even get a word out, Patton lept from his chair. 

"Virgil! How did it go?! I hope you aren't mad that we told him where to find you. He said that he invited you to a ball tomorrow?! Are you gonna go meet up with him again!?" Patton rambled excitedly, most likely squealing at a pitch only bats could hear. 

Virgil put his hands out in front of him in the 'stop' gesture. "whoa popstar slow down! I- Uhm...." He took a deep breath, trying to sort through all the questions that had been asked and where to even begin. 

"How about you start from the beginning, Virgil?" Logan suggested as if reading his thoughts. 

"Okay, well, um, It's not all that exciting? I mean we talked, he's okay with the whole witch thing, even said he liked my wings" Virgil said as he gestured to them, a slight blush on his face. "I apologized for running off, but he said it was okay. We both do like each other..." He blushed more " but I told him us being together would be a bad idea, and would cause him a lot of extra hassle and problems. He countered most of my points but I still wasn't sure, so he said he didn't want to pressure me and invited me to the ball tomorrow in case I change my mind, and then gave me this ring to I guess remember him by in case I don't go?" 

Logan immediately perked up at the last part. "wait, ring? May I see it?" 

"uhh sure...?" 

Logan and Patton exchanged a knowing look before Logan stepped forward to look at the ring on Virgil's hand. Logan chuckled under his breath, unable to stop a small smirk gracing his features. 

"I see," he said, glancing at Patton again. Patton had a huge cheeky smile on his face. 

"What?" Virgil asked nervously, "What is it? Is something wrong or-' 

He was cut off by Patton shaking his head. "No no not at all Virge! It's uh..." Patton bit his lip. 

"That's a promise ring" Logan stated, before turning away and returning to his previous seat. 

"What the heck does a promise ring mean?" Virgil asked as he looked at the ring on his finger.

"Well it can mean a number of things" Logan began "but they are almost always used as a romantic gesture" 

"yeah!" Patton joined "It's kinda a different way of just promising something. He could be promising to keep you safe, love you forever, always be there for you, promising that they mean something they said, ect" 

"It also doesn't always have an exact promise attached to it" Logan continued. "Oftentimes it can be used as just a meaningful gesture, almost like flowers. For example, I gave Patton a promise ring on our one-year anniversary" 

"yep!" Patton said with a smile, pointing to one of the two rings he wore. 

Just as Virgil thought he understood, however, Logan threw him for a loop.

"The  _ prince's  _ promise ring, however...." Logan looked up, Virgil could see the faint smirk he was trying to hide. 

"What?" Virgil asked in a slight panic "Does the prince's ring mean something else?"

"Not exactly..." Patton replied, sharing a look with his husband again. 

"Would you two stop being cryptic for two god damn seconds and just tell me what it means?!" Virgil replied.

"Hey! Language!" Patton corrected before Logan spoke up. 

"A Prince receives a promise ring when they turn 18 and promise to protect and serve their kingdom. Said ring is usually reserved until it is given to whoever the prince believes is 'the one'," Logan replied, and even though his typical monotone voice, Virgil could hear the smugness. 

Virgil was beet red, unsure how to respond to such a thing. 

"Aka..." Patton continued after a moment of silence, the cheeky smile back on his face. " He's really  _ really _ hoping you're going to show up tomorrow. I'm, sure he'd be  _ royally  _ disappointed if you didn't. "

Virgil just groaned, hiding his red face behind his hands before retreating to his bedroom, leaving a giggling Patton behind him. 

Virgil just collapsed in bed, willing his wings away as he buried his face in his pillow. 

What was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated splitting this chapter into two, but ultimately decided against it so you get a long chapter today! Last chapter will be up tomorrow! Thankyou everyone who has commented and liked <3 If you like this story, you should consider subscribing to me, as I have a lot of similar stories in the works I plan to post soon that hopefully you will also enjoy! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr maybe :3 https://creweemmaeec11.tumblr.com/


	4. The inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know what's about to happen <3

Roman sat down on the edge of his bed with a huff. The ball had started an hour ago, and despite his hopes, it seemed Virgil hadn't shown up. His father tried to encourage him to keep exploring and meeting the potential suitors at the ball, but Roman wasn't feeling interested at the moment. He had really hoped Virgil was going to change his mind and show up after all, and now that he hadn't, he felt pretty heartbroken. He was aware he had fallen too fast for someone who he admittedly probably didn't know enough about, but he couldn't help it! He, for whatever reason, really liked the other man. 

He walked over to his balcony, looking over the large garden below him. He remembered how Virgil had first reacted to the view. causing a small smile to appear on his face. He shook his head, trying to get the other man out of his thoughts. He walked back into his bedroom, leaving his balcony doors open to allow the fresh night breeze to blow through his bedroom. 

He picked up a book from a nearby shelf and sat down on his bed, opening it slowly. He had nothing else to do. 

A few minutes later a sudden loud flapping sound broke through quiet crickets and distant noises from the ball down below. Roman's eyes went wide, a large smile on his face as he recognized the noise. He turned, looking over to his balcony to see he was right. Virgil stood, hands in his hoodie pockets, leaning back against the railing, wings falling on the other side of the rail. He wore his signature smirk, crossing one foot over the other casually.

"Not enjoying the party?" He asked in a tone that was a mix of teasing and smug. A tone Roman found he loved. 

"Virgil!" Roman replied, jumping out of bed and quickly rushing over to the other. "And no" the prince shrugged "Not the same without you" 

Virgil blushed, but the smirk never left his face "What? You not liking a party? Man, I must have really swept you off your feet haven't I?" 

The Prince felt the heat in his cheeks, but smiled "You have no idea" 

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, listening to the noises from the world around them, before Virgil spoke.

"Sorry I'm late, I was, and you might not believe this but- a tad nervous" He smiled sheepishly, but Roman waved him off. 

"Doesn't matter, I'm sure you can make it up to me at some point, I'm just glad you came" Roman replied. The idea of 'making it up to him later' made Virgils face turn a whole new shade of red. 

"yeah ok, well" Virgil replied, "For the record, I would still like to say I think this is a bad idea" The prince was about to launch into all the reasons that wasn't true, but Virgil continued. "BUT, if you're still willing to give it a try, I'm willing to risk it" He finished with a smirk, watching the princes face light up.

"I would like nothing more" The prince replied with a smile. It was then the prince noticed Virgil was holding something behind his back with one hand. "What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah" Virgil blushed before he handed the object to the prince, his wings twitching in the cold breeze. The object was the same slice of wood Virgil had been working on the day prior. What was carved into it was an almost perfect picture of the castle's pond and garden, the same bench where they first met beside it. The Prince's jaw dropped. 

"As a thank you for the ring and everything, despite the very flustering conversation it caused between me and my dads," Virgil said, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. " I mean I know it isn't as nice as the ring and stuff but-" 

The prince cut him off by shaking his head. "I love it, it's amazing." He said with a gentle yet genuine smile "Did.... did you do this?" Virgil simply nodded. "You're incredibly talented!" Virgil blushed and shrugged... 

The prince ran into his room, placing the carving on his nightstand next to his bed before returning to the balcony. As he approached he couldn't help staring at the how incredible the witch's wings looked with the moonlight bouncing off their feathers. Apparently, he wasn't very subtle though, watching the wings twitch nervously, their owner looking down awkwardly. 

"Apologies, I couldn't help myself, I didn't mean to stare, they just look so mesmerizing in the moonlight..." Roman explained as he resumed his previous place standing in front of the witch. Virgil felt his face heat up rapidly. 

"No no, it's okay, I'm just not used to people seeing them, but I don't mind." Suddenly his voice trailed off quietly as embarrassed added: "I'm actually really glad you like them..." 

"I love them!" Roman replied with a smile. "They are breathtaking, and they look so soft!" 

Virgil chuckled at the other's enthusiasm. "According to my dad Patton they are quote 'the softest thing in the known universe' so I'd say your probably right" 

"Okay, now I have to ask" Roman replied, when Virgil responded with a confused eyebrow, however, he was forced to alliterate. "I uh..." He blushed, clearing his throat and putting forth all the princely confidence he could muster "May I have permission to test their softness for myself?"

He relished in the red hue that appeared on the other's face as the witch nodded and extended one of his wings. "Go for it" 

Virgil watched the childlike wonder in Romans' eyes and he gently brushed his hand through the mass of feathers. He gave a soft laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Roman asked in confusion

"You" Virgil laughed again "You look like a kid on Christmas, it's adorable"

Roman's face immediately felt hot, which only caused the other to laugh again. 

_ 'Oh, it is on' Roman thought to himself. _

"Oh hush you" Roman replied before smirking "But that is fair-" In one quick motion, he had Virgil's hand, the one that dawned the ring, in his own hand "- I did get the best Christmas present ever tonight after all" He teased, before giving the hand an all to dramatic kiss. 

Virgil rolled his eyes, despite the bright red on his face. Roman laughed.

After another comfortable silence, Roman spoke. "I'm really glad you decided to come back tonight," he said softly, rolling the ring on the others finger gently. 

"So am I" Virgil replied with a shy smile "But, now that I am here, what now?" He said teasingly, clearly having not learned his lesson the first time. 

"Well.... that depends..." The prince replied, dropping the witch's hand before suddenly stepping forward. He rested both of his hands on the rail of the balcony, one hand on either side of Virgil, effectively pinning him there. "We could always continue from where we left off the last time we were here" He replied with a smirk. 

The witch was fairly certain his blush had to be reaching unhealthy levels at this point. Virgil was nothing if not competitive, however. He rolled his eyes, putting his arms around the prince's neck. 

"You're a dork," He said with a smirk. But before the prince could respond, he brought their lips together. 

What had he been so worried about again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Also Im really sorry this chapter is so short! I thought about adding more, but I didn't see a good reason to drag out what everyone knew and was waiting for to happen? I hope you enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> Please consider subscribing to me, I've got more stories on the way! <3 
> 
> https://creweemmaeec11.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic ahhhhh >~< Please comment and stuff if you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! I hope you liked it!


End file.
